The Bet
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: The bet was simple, Lavi Bookman had until the end of the term to transform shy and bland Kagome Higurashi into the school's next glamour girl. However, he hadn't anticipated that he'd end up falling in love with her. AU (Alternate Universe), High School series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and D. Gray Man is property of Katsura Hoshino. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to InuYasha and/or D. Gray Man. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The bet was simple, Lavi Bookman had until the end of the term to transform shy and bland Kagome Higurashi into the school's next glamour girl. However, he hadn't anticipated that he'd end up falling in love with her. AU (Alternate Universe), High School series.

**Author's Note:** This story contains a mixture of various InuYasha and Man characters. Not all characters from the InuYasha series will be featured, but the vast majority will. This idea is something I've been thinking about, and I decided to write it. It's the first of its kind featured in this crossover section, and I hope you all like it. Please tell me your opinions. If I hear enough from people, the following chapter will be posted soon. It will be much better than how it sounds, I promise you that.

**Pairing:** Kagome x Lavi with hints of Kagome x Allen and others. (Meaning past or present relationships featuring the protagonists or other characters).

* * *

**The Bet**

**Prologue**

* * *

She seemed like an average girl at first glance… besides the lack of fashion and makeup sense, actually caring about her schoolwork, and the deficiency to partake in any school extracurriculars.

When I first observed her in the corridor, I looked right past her. She was nothing of interest to me. She was too bland – _too boring_ for my liking. If it weren't for the other weird kids surrounding her, I would have assumed she'd blended in right with the lockers. She was that invisible to me.

I didn't know her name, and I was sure she didn't know mine. We ran in different circles; better yet, we ranked amongst different hierarchies. At the top was where I stood, and the bottom was where she prevailed. Because of that, people like us, the populars, were not expected to interact with people amongst the likes of _them_… the lower classes, you might call them. It might sound superficial, but such are the laws of high school. At times, they make no sense, and other times they make complete sense. Yet, such are the laws of the nature; its how the world operates.

…

I never anticipated anything would occur… but then that stupid bet had to be made. Half plastered and reeking of smoke, I wasn't aware of what I had gotten myself into until it was too late. There was no backing down.

Because of that idiotic bet, I, Lavi Bookman, had to single handily convert the school's reigning nerd Kagome Higurashi into the school's next sensation before the term ended. If not, the consequences would be damning.

Shit, I was screwed.


	2. Introductions

**The Bet**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

* * *

"Kagome-chan, wake up." Fumiko whispered in her daughter's ear. "Allen-san is waiting downstairs for you."

Kagome yawned and sat up. "I'm up, Mama," she advised, stretching her arms. "Tell Allen-kun that I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Of course," Fumiko laughed, already exiting from her daughter's bedroom. "Come downstairs whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Kagome kicked the sheets off her legs and stood up surveying her messy bed. "I suppose I need to make it," she mumbled, half annoyed. Grabbing the sheets, she tucked them underneath the mattress and straightened the blue bedspread. Fluffing her pillows, she threw them towards the headrest where they collided with a soft thud and landed one on top of the other. She laughed before sliding on her signature kitty slippers and walking into the bathroom.

Quickly, Kagome washed her face and brushed her teeth. Combing her hair, she saw her video camera lying on the far right corner of the counter and reached over to grab it. She turned it on and looked towards the mirror.

"Morning everyone," she greeted, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just getting ready for school. Allen-kun is downstairs waiting for me, and Mama woke me up this morning because I slept in." She made a pained face. "I set my alarm last night, but I guess I must have slept through it." She stuck out her tongue before shutting off the camcorder.

_Time to get dressed…_

Kagome walked towards her closet with the video camera in hand. She set it down and quickly assembled an outfit consisting of her favourite items: a pair of jean styled overalls with a coloured shirt. Sliding on a matching pair of flats and grabbing a jacket, she eyed herself in the mirror before tying her hair in a messy bun. Grabbing her bag, she stuffed the jacket inside the front compartment and exited the room.

"Morning, Allen-kun," she greeted from the top of the stairs, her camera on and recording. "Did you sleep well?"

Allen, who was politely conversing with Fumiko and Soujiro, Kagome's grandfather, looked up and waved. "Morning, Kagome-chan," he smiled. "I slept well. Thank you for asking."

Kagome grinned and ran down the stairs. "No running," Fumiko advised, waving a finger warningly.

"Sorry, Mama," she said and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"It's fine, dear," she mused. "Just don't go making it a habit."

Kagome grimaced. "I'll try."

"Breakfast is ready and waiting." Soujiro informed her. "We would have eaten earlier, had _someone_ not slept in." He shot Kagome an annoyed look, which caused her to grimace.

"Sorry," she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. "Let's go eat."

After a quick breakfast, Kagome and Allen waved goodbye to Fumiko and Soujiro and drove off for school. With Allen driving, Kagome had her camera out and recorded the conversation gleefully.

Upon turning left, Allen asked, "Kagome-chan, why are you recording me driving?"

She grinned. "Because Allen-kun, _they_ want to see more of _you_," she stressed with a giggle, leaning over to poke his shoulder.

Allen huffed and swatted her hand away. "Fine," he said, his eyes glued to the road. "I suppose we can't deny the viewers what they want, now can we?" When coming to a streetlight, he titled his head to the side and flashed a charming smile directly towards the camera. Suppressing her giggles, Kagome knew the many ladies that fawned over Allen online would swoon upon seeing that smile.

_Allen-kun, you're such a ladies man. _She laughed at the thought.

"All jokes aside, why are you recording so much lately?" Allen inquired as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

Kagome shrugged and shut off the camera. "Remember how I've been telling you that a lot of people have been requesting video blogs recently?"

"Yeah, I remember." Allen cut the car ignition. "What about it?"

She grinned. "Well, I decided to fulfill their fantasies." She held the camcorder proudly. "As of right now I've been recording whenever possible so that I'll be able to post a proper vlog sometime in the near future."

Allen chuckled. "You make it sound like you're giving them each a winning lottery ticket."

She huffed. "I can't help it if they find our lives interesting, now can we?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I suppose not," he joked. Kagome grinned and stuffed her camera inside her bag before exiting from the car. Allen followed her actions and slung his bag over his shoulder. The two entered the building from the southern doors and walked through the crowded hallways towards their lockers.

"What'll your next video be on?" Allen asked, twisting his padlock open.

Kagome unlocked hers and reached for her history textbook. "_Hare Hare Yukai_," she said and looked towards the side, awaiting his reaction.

Allen, who now had his locker open, had his head buried deep inside. Kagome blinked and leaned over. "Allen-kun, what's wrong?" The response she obtained was Allen looking her way with a toothy grin. His eyes twinkled with mirth and he gripped the side of his locker in an attempt not to laugh.

"S-Seriously?" he snorted.

Playfully, she slapped his shoulder. "What's wrong with it, Allen-kun? Don't you like it?"

"Its fine." He answered calmly. "You're the one who'll be dancing to it. Not me." He decided to forgo mentioning the fact that he'd been looking forward to seeing her dance to that specific song for quite some time. "I'm sure your viewers will be happy." Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. For with Kagome's subscribers, it didn't matter which song she danced to, so long as she posted a video of herself dancing.

_It's hard to believe that she's been doing this for four straight years,_ he thought to himself, smiling. When Kagome first turned thirteen, she told Allen she wanted to make an online account and post videos of herself dancing to some of her favourite songs. Originally, Allen was hesitant about the idea and voiced his opinions like any concerned friend: "It could be dangerous" "why not post up other types of videos?" and "what will your mother say?" However, nothing swayed her. She talked it over with her mother, and after agreeing to certain conditions, her mother was on board with the concept. Allen could barely believe it—even her grandfather grew to accept the idea!

_I tried so hard to make her stop posting them,_ he realized, blushing. He recalled watching her learn the steps to her first dance. She was so determined and spent hours learning the dance until she had it perfected. Afterwards, she recorded and edited the video before posting it online. Within a matter of days, the video slowly gained views and she had a small amount of subscribers. From there, she merely continued to post up more and more videos, eventually earning a large amount of subscribers and worldwide fan base over the span of four years.

_If I had talked her out of it, I wonder how things would have turned out. _There was no denying the fact that Kagome had gained a lot from posting the videos. Besides the subscribers, she had gained patience, determination and most important, self-confidence. Before it all began, Kagome had been a quiet person, who mostly kept to herself. Besides Allen, Kagome really didn't talk to people. When approached, she would speak politely and briefly. In actuality, that was the reason why she didn't have so many friends. Based on first assumptions, people believed she was a bland and quiet individual, which wasn't the best foundation for solidifying future relationships. As a result, Allen was her sole friend until their sophomore year. Roughly, that was the time when she slowly emerged from her shell and started to show people the true Kagome Higurashi.

_Now she's happier and seems to be enjoying herself more,_ Allen realized.

"Allen-kun, we need to get moving." Kagome huffed and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to their first period class.

"Kagome-chan, let go!"

* * *

"That was one killer party," Lavi laughed, sitting amongst his friends. They occupied the northern stairwell, also known as the 'cool crowd' location. Lavi Bookman, the school's start soccer and basketball player, was one of two supposed leaders within the group. The other person happened to be his best friend Yuu Kanda, who preferred to be called Kanda. Only a select brave and idiotic few were allowed—no, had enough guts to call him by his first name. Lavi happened to fall under both of those categories.

"I guess." Sachiko voiced while inspecting her nails. Sachiko Chomesuke, head cheerleader, was one of the most popular girls at Sakura Secondary School. Her best friends Eliade Belle (1) and Kikyou Desiree (2) were also cheerleaders and quite popular. Eliade was eminent throughout the school because of her looks, while Kikyou was popular because of her skills in archery. She was on the school's team and led them to many victories since freshman year.

"Che, it was a waste of time." Kanda scoffed, bored. Arms crossed over his chest, he glowered towards any person who dared look his way.

"Kanda, don't be like that," Lenalee admonished, scolding her childhood friend. Talented and a well-rounded individual, Lenalee Lee was another popular girl. Known for her excellent skills in gymnastics and baton twirling, Lenalee was an exceptional athlete and had plenty of friends.

"Whatever." He scoffed and looked away. Lenalee frowned but said nothing.

"So," Lavi laughed, eager to move the conversation forward. "Is anyone excited about the big game?" Tonight was the night where their school basketball team, the Tigers, would take on their rival school's team, the Invaders. It was supposed to be a major brawl, and plenty of students had already bought tickets.

"I know I am!" Sachiko cheered, raising her arms widely.

"Of course you're excited." Eliade rolled her eyes. "It's a chance for you to be the center of attention." While being head cheerleader, Sachiko attracted quite a bit of attention—especially from the male population. That was something that always irked Eliade to no end.

"I know we'll do great!" Lavi laughed and slung his arm over Kanda's shoulder. "We'll cream those stupid Invaders, won't we, Yuu-chan?" He laughed loudly.

"Baka-Usagi!" hollered Kanda, pushing him away. "Don't touch me and don't call me that!"

"Aww, Yuu-chan~" Lavi whined. "But it's your name!"

"Dumbass," Kanda growled.

Lenalee pouted. "Kanda, don't say such things."

"Anyway, let's move onto another topic," Kikyou spoke, ignoring the venomous looks Kanda sent her way. "Isn't tonight also the—"

"I don't believe it," Eliade scoffed, interrupting her. "She's wearing overalls again. Doesn't that girl own something beside farmer clothing."

"Huh?"

"Eliade, what are you talking about?" Sachiko inquired.

"There." She pointed towards two figures that stood near the adjacent stairwell, talking and laughing.

Sachiko squinted before scoffing. "Its only loser Higurashi and freak Walker. Big deal."

"The big deal is she looks hideous." Eliade informed her. "Look at that atrocious hair she always keeps in those horrid buns. Gahh, just looking her way makes my eyes burn," she hissed with displeasure.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Ignore the losers, Belle. Obviously Higurashi has and will never learn the importance of fashion or femininity."

"I see she's not wearing makeup either," Eliade added.

"Whatever." Sachiko scoffed. She was eager to move the conversation to something much more important—like her. "So, what do you think if I were to wear this to the next party…" Already chatting, almost everyone was absorbed in her story… everyone except for Lavi.

Lavi, who was still watching Kagome and Allen talk, observed the duo for a minute. Kagome, who always looked the same in her signature overalls and hair in a bun, was leaning against the railing, smiling, as she appeared to be retelling some kind of story to Allen Walker. Allen Walker, the school's designated freak, had his arms crossed behind his head and seemed to be listening to her story with such interest and devotion.

Lavi's single eye softened. _Someone has a crush,_ he thought mirthfully.

"Lavi, are you listening?" Lenalee tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he looked her way. "What did you say?"

Lenalee pursed her lips together before repeating what she had said. Lavi nodded and voiced his opinion before looking back towards the spot where the Kagome and Allen stood, only to realize that they had left.

* * *

**Author's Note**

(1) In French it means beautiful, I figured it fit perfectly for Eliade as a last name

(2) I couldn't come up with a suitable name for Kikyou, so I just used the first thing that came to mind.

Well, here was the first chapter. This was mostly an introduction to what will occur in the chapters to come. I have more planned, and will incorporate more InuYasha and DGM characters in the chapters to come. Thank you everyone for overwhelming support based on the prologue only. I am happy to know that you like this idea, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It might not have been what you were expecting, but I hope you like it anyway. Be sure to tell me your opinions, and what you liked or would like to see.

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be posted soon,

-TFSA

I forgot to mention this: I do not own the rights to _Hare Hare Yukai_. Its belongs to its proper owners. I merely mentioned it in the story. Thank you.


	3. Commencements

**The Bet**

**Chapter Two: Commencements**

* * *

"So hungry!" Allen whined as he sat down next to Kagome, a tray of filled with too much food in front of him. Kagome watched Allen unwrap a freshly made sandwich and bite into it, grinning widely.

She snorted. "Enjoying it?" It was no secret that Allen loved food. Food, Kagome always thought, was something Allen loved just as much as his family and friends—well, maybe even more than his uncle Cross Marian. She shuddered at the thought. Allen's uncle was a severe alcoholic, smoker, womanizer and debt collector. Allen moved in with him after his ten birthday when his foster father, Mana Walker, passed away. Kagome pitied the boy ever since because it was no easy task living with the man. He enjoyed far too much of everything that he generally could not afford, and made Allen work hard to pay off the debts he earned daily.

Her eyes softened. _If Allen-kun would be willing to make a video channel, I know he'd be better off_. Two years ago, Kagome was offered a partnership through the website she used to post her videos. The partnership offered her quite a bit—mostly customizing options—there was also a method to obtain payments. Sadly, because of copyright laws, she could not accept the money, but that didn't bother her.

_I just know that if Allen-kun were to post up his own videos, he'd have more than enough people subscribe and follow him._ Ever since Allen appeared in one her videos, there had been many inquiring about the boy. At first, countless people assumed Allen was her boyfriend; others guessed a cousin, even a stepbrother. There were so many speculations that Kagome had to film a separate video where she introduced Allen to her viewers, telling them that Allen was merely a friend, who happened to be single. That made quite a few viewers happy. She still gets a good chuckle at the thought.

_Allen-kun was so awkward in front of the camera back then._ The video was filmed roughly two years ago, and occasionally she'd watch it to get a good chuckle. Allen begged her to put the video on private, but she refused claiming it was "too good" to hide away from the viewers.

_I remember how uncomfortable he felt in front of the camera. He'd always fiddle with his palms and look at his feet. _She smiled._ Now look at him. He's flashing ladies those lovely smiles like there's no tomorrow, and is talking so casually in front of the camera. It makes me so proud._

"Kagome-chan, why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?" She looked towards Allen, who eyed her curiously. He was holding the last sandwich he bought up to his mouth with question marks hovering atop his head. Suppressing her giggles, she replied. "It's nothing, Allen-kun. Go back to eating your sandwich."

Allen looked skeptical but complied. Kagome watched him eat for a second before withdrawing her history textbook and flipping to the newest unit.

* * *

The crowds roared in excitement as their school's star centre dribbled the ball up the front line, successfully bypassing the opposing team's defence with seamless effort. The cheerleaders screamed with delight and all watched as he neared the free throw line and easily scored the winning basket.

The shouts emanating from the crowd were death defying, as everyone got to their feet, waving banners and signs alike. In every direction he looked, Lavi saw people snapping pictures and chanting his name.

"Lavi!" before he had time to react, Sachiko tackled him to the ground.

"Ouff!" he groaned, rubbing his neck. Sachiko giggled, hugging him tight.

"Lavi, you were great. Because of your awesome skills, we won the game!" She waved her pompoms widely in front of his face. Lavi wrinkled his nose and politely pushed them away.

"Thanks, Chomesuke-chan." He laughed and stood up, helping her to her feet.

Sachiko pouted, obviously annoyed. "Lavi, we've been going out for weeks now. Stop calling me by my last name!"

_We've been dating for weeks?_ He blinked, stumped. Truth be told, the redhead had never assumed they were in a relationship. While they may have gone on a couple of dates in the past, Sachiko was not his idea of the perfect girl. She was too whiny and emotionally clingy for his preference. Originally, he may have liked the girl for her looks—who wouldn't with that robust figure and shiny hair?—but her personality and tone of voice was enough to make him call it quits… like right now, for instance.

"Chomesuke-chan, I think I hear coach calling. I'm going to see what he wants." Without giving the girl a chance to respond, Lavi jogged towards the right hand side of the gym where coach Kevin Yeager, was chatting with some parents. Upon seeing Lavi, he politely excused himself and congratulated Lavi for yet another win. The two spoke for several minutes with Lavi eyeing Chomesuke out of the corner of his eye. When seeing the girl leave the gym with Kikyou, Eliade and the other cheerleaders, Lavi ceased conversing with coach Yeager and headed for the locker room.

_Finally, I'm free of her!_ He thought joyfully, dancing as he entered the showers. Several other members of the team looked upon seeing their captain enter and immediately began to cheer.

"Lavi!"

"Woo!"

"Best captain we've ever had!"

Lavi stopped dancing and took a minute to fake a bow. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Baka!" hollered Kanda from the changing section of the locker room. "Stop that damn fake bowing!"

Lavi pouted and whined, "But Yuu-chan!" The other members quickly dispersed, knowing better than to be in the same vicinity as Kanda when he was mad. Only Lavi was stupid enough to venture into the dangerous territory that was Yuu Kanda's personal space bubble. It was a known fact around school that Kanda preferred his breathing space. He detested it when people got too close, and he had no trouble pushing them away with his ideal weapon, Mugen. Mugen was a sword passed down through the Kanda lineage for generations. After the death of his parents, Kanda was 'adopted' by his godfather Froi Tiedoll, a close friend of his deceased father. It was Tiedoll himself, who gave Kanda possession of Mugen at age twelve. Now seventeen, Kanda still practised daily with Mugen, and would not hesitate unleash its power against the Baka Usagi.

"Shut up!"

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi sprang forward, his arms extended wide in an attempt to hug the Japanese male. Kanda, however, was not in the mood for hugs and quickly moved away causing Lavi to nearly collide head first with the wooden bench. Lavi groaned and sat up, glaring at Kanda. Kanda reciprocated the glare and snarled before walking towards the showers.

"Yuu-chan, you're no fun." Lavi mumbled to himself and stood up, dusting himself off. Quickly gathering the necessities from his locker, he headed for the showers, a bottle of shampoo, deodorants and towels in his arms.

* * *

An hour after the game, everyone from the local and opposing schools were partying in Tyki Mikk's home. Tyki Mikk was captain of the Invaders, the team the Tigers played against and won. He was quite tall with dashing good looks and charms to match. Born in Portugal and immigrated to the United States less than a year ago, Tyki had become an overnight sensation within both schools, and happened to be quite the ladies man.

"Yo! Bookman and Kanda!"

Upon hearing their names called, Lavi and Kanda turned around and saw Tyki making his way through the crowds, carrying three bottles of beer. "Good game. You want one?" He offered them both a drink. Kanda took his with a scowl and walked off. Meanwhile, Lavi thanked Tyki for his, and opened it, sipping it quietly.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Mikk." Lavi spoke. "And thanks for the beer."

"No problem." Tyki smirked. Lavi inwardly shuddered. Unlike his peers, he wasn't too fond of Mikk. He was far too much of a player and drinker for his liking.

"Mikk! Bookman! Get your asses over here!" Miroku called joyfully, waving from across the way. Miroku Houshi, another boy who frequented Tyki Mikk's school, was a well-known trickster and womanizer. Houshi was close friends with Mikk, although the two were as opposite as day and night.

"Miroku, why'd you call us over?" Tyki inquired and took a seat next to him. Lavi was also curious. He rarely talked with Miroku—even though they got along just fine. So why did the boy usher them both over?

Miroku laughed. "We guys are playing a game, and though you might be interested to join."

Lavi took a minute to survey the other members. Besides Miroku and Tyki, there was also Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Hiten. Everyone here – excluding Sesshomaru – were avid players, slackers and drinkers. Bankotsu, captain of the fencing and swimming team, attended Sakura Secondary, and went through several girls a month. Hiten, another one of Tyki's good friends, was notorious for ditching and skipping school. From what Lavi heard, Hiten typically spent his days down at the local bar smoking while trying to pick up women. Lastly was Sesshomaru, also known as the Ice Lord. With a glare that rivaled Kanda's, he was infamous for his cold temper. Many women admired him for his looks, yet he never gave any of them the time of day.

"Gentlemen, since we're all gathered here. Let the fun begin!" A round of cheers erupted as the guys waited to see what Miroku would do next. Watching him withdraw a hat from under the table, Lavi noticed small, folded pieces of paper were inside the upside down hat.

_What could that be for?_ He wondered, sipping his cold beer.

Eyes glimmering, Miroku spoke. "Gentlemen, inside this hat are the names of several girls who either attend Sakura Secondary or Mei Lin Collegiate."

"Houshi, what is the damn purpose of this?" Bankotsu snipped, reaching inside his pocket for a cigarette. "What should it matter if there are names of females in the stupid looking hat? Any one of us can score any girl we want." There was a small chorus of agreements.

He arched a brow. "Any girl you say, eh, Bankotsu? Would you care to wager on that?" He leaned in closer, the horrid scents of smoke and cigarette butts not bothering him.

Now Bankotsu looked interested. "Go on."

Miroku grinned snidely. "Men, the game is simple. When you draw a name from this hat, you'll have until the end of the term to not only hook up with the girl, but also transform her."

Hiten coughed, "What the fuck, Houshi?!"

Miroku ignored him. "Let's pick the names, shall we?" He thrust the hat towards Tyki. "You go first." Tyki rolled his eyes but reached inside the hat and withdrew a name.

"Who'd you pick?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

Tyki shrugged and grinned, "My secret."

Hiten and Bankotsu scoffed before unfolding their pieces of paper. Sesshomaru refused to play when Miroku offered him the hat, much to everyone's chagrin. His sole response on the subject was, "I will not partake in such trivial matters." Simply put, he thought the game was pointless, and a waste of time.

"Bookman, you're up." Miroku's voice resonated inside his ears.

"Hmm?" he blinked and sat up straight. "Oh, um, thanks." He reached inside the hat and fished around for a piece of paper. Bringing it close, he unfolded the piece and read over the name carefully.

_Kagome Higurashi_

Lavi's face paled. "Crap."

Tyki moved to read the name. "Good luck, Bookman. That'll be a hard one to crack." He snorted, amused. Lavi blinked, intrigued. How did Mikk know Higurashi?

"Everyone have a name?" Miroku bellowed, clasping his hands together.

"Yep," Bankotsu snarled.

Miroku laughed. "Then let the games begin!" Bringing his bottle up to his mouth, he stopped. "Gentlemen, I forgot to mention one important thing." Everyone looked towards him. When feeling their eyes on him, Miroku paused for a minute, allowing the tension to build up. "If any of you fail to complete this quest, the consequences will be dire."

"Dire, you say?" Sesshomaru spoke. "Houshi, what are the 'consequences' for this game?"

Smile widening, Miroku leaned over and whispered. "The loser'll show up at the last game of the season bare naked with the school band playing the song _Humiliation_ behind them."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "What a lame ending."

"Seriously Houshi, you can't come up with something better?" Even Tyki looked disappointed in his friend's plan. Usually Miroku was so inventive and conniving. What happened?

"Well." Miroku tugged on his jacket. "If you guys come up with anything better, let me know."

"Figures…" Hiten rolled his eyes.

Bankotsu rubbed his chin. "Give me a while, and I'll come up with the perfect idea."

Tyki shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"In any event," Miroku continued, standing up, "let the games begin!" Everyone reached for their beers and gulped down a large mouthful. Sesshomaru watched the scene in disdain before leaving the table. Only Lavi sat there his beer untouched. No one noticed the way he was eyeing the paper in his palm, or the way his breathing changed pitches.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I'll try to have another chapter posted up tonight to make up for it. Anyhow, do you still like the story? I'm trying to move things along, while also bringing in more InuYasha characters. I have some ideas planned for the following characters (InuYasha, Shippou, Sango, Kirara and Koga and Ayame), so you don't need to ask when they'll show up. I already have that planned out. On a side note though, I do need some help coming up with a good ending to the bet. If one of them don't finish the bet on time, something has to happen. If you have any ideas, feel free to mention them. LOL, sky is the limit. The crazier and freakier the better. :D_  
_

Thank you for reading. In the next chapter, Kagome and Lavi will finally have their first interaction. I can hardly wait, and I know you all can't wait either (I hope). Until the next chapter,

-TFSA


	4. Unexpected Starts

**The Bet**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Starts**

* * *

The weekend, as usual, passed too quickly for Kagome's liking. On Friday night, she filmed and edited her dance of _Hare Hare Yukai,_ and uploaded it for everyone to see. She knew her viewers would like the dance, as many had requested she dance to it for weeks beforehand. Afterwards, she spent the remainder of the evening finishing her assignments and her readings. She would have gotten her work done quicker had it not been for Souta, her younger brother's constant interruptions. Souta was ten and an avid soccer player. He played on his school and community team. Just last summer, he spent an entire month and a half at soccer camp. He came back with muddy clothes, a couple of bruises and loads of smiles and memories.

_Souta-kun may get on my nerves, but I couldn't have asked for a better brother,_ Kagome thought to herself. With a seven-year age gap, Kagome and Souta did have their share of arguments, but eventually they get through them… without too much of a hassle.

"Kagome-chan, Sango-chan is calling!" Fumiko called from downstairs. "Please pick up the phone."

"Hai, Mama!" Kagome reached for the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kagome-chan!" greeted Sango. "How you been?"

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Fine, Sango-chan, considering I just saw you four hours ago." Early Sunday morning, Kagome woke up to find Sango sitting in her living room with her mother. Upon seeing her, Sango explained that she was here to 'whisk Kagome away for the day' her words, not Kagome's. Literally dragging the poor girl out of the house, Sango escorted Kagome to the local spa where they spent the day relaxing and catching up. Because Sango attended a different school, they usually spent the weekends together – not counting the guys.

"It still hurt?" Sango's voice snapped Kagome out of her daze.

"Hmm?" she rubbed her neck. "What do you mean, Sango-chan?"

She could picture her friend sighing. "Kagome-chan, you mentioned before we left that your legs still hurt from that wax. Did the woman really pull that hard?" Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head.

"It doesn't anymore, Sango-chan. I'm fine."

Sango exhaled, "Nice to know."

Kagome arched a brow. "Sango-chan, you never told me why you dragged me out to the spa. You know I had plans with Allen-kun and Daisya-kun. Because of you, I had to cancel."

Sango stifled a laugh. "I'm sure they're not mad."

"I guess." Kagome collapsed on her bed with a thud. "There's always next weekend."

"That's the spirit!" Sango sounded very chipper on the phone, Kagome thought to herself. Normally Sango Taijiya was far more reserved. Having lost her mother in a car accident at ten, Sango became somewhat of an introvert after the incident. Living with her father and twelve-year-old brother Kohaku, she was also what some may consider a tomboy. A sports lover and nature freak galore, Sango enjoyed spending her time outside with her favourite kitten, Kirara. Kirara was a birthday gift from her father three years ago. Ever since Sango first opened that box and found a cream coloured kitten sleeping inside, the two had become best friends.

Listening to Sango talk, Kagome sat up and looked towards her pegboard. One of the pictures consisted of Sango hugging Kirara during her fourteenth birthday. Nuzzling the kitten's furry top, Sango looked beyond content. Kagome grinned; that photo never failed to make her smile.

"Kagome-chan, I dragged you to the spa because it was time you spruce yourself up a bit."

Kagome swallowed the urge to snort. "Sango-chan, was this some of ploy set up by Ayame-chan?" Ayame Okami was another close friend of Kagome's. She, too, attended Sango's school and was far more girly than both girls united. As she once proclaimed, it was her mission to 'make Kagome-chan wear less overalls and hair in an icky bun'; that proclamation never failed to make Sango double over with laughter, much to the girl's annoyance.

Sango was quiet for a moment. "H-How'd ya guess?"

Kagome grimaced, "Lucky guess." She knew Sango well enough to know that the girl was not the spa fanatic. She would rather spend the day outside hiking or cycling than being inside in a spa having a facial or wax.

_Not that I blame her,_ Kagome thought, rubbing her hairless leg. _That waxing hurt like heck!_

"Remember how Ayame-chan said she had to go away for the weekend?" Kagome remembered. Ayame found out about it last week and was seriously depressed. No one knew why she was so upset; but now, Kagome had a good hunch why.

"She came over to my house Thursday night and gave me these two passes to the local spa." Sango explained. "Apparently, she was planning to take you there with her. But because her parents dragged her out of town for the weekend, she gave them to me and ordered me to bring you there in her place."

_That sounds like something Ayame-chan would do_…

Kagome groaned loudly. "In any event, when she sees you next time she'll be happy." Sango tried to console the girl but knew her efforts were in vain. Kagome, just like her, was not into the whole pampering aspect. While the day might have been relaxing and a fun opportunity to catch up, it was not the ideal thing either one wanted to do on a Sunday.

Kagome sat up, rubbing her temples. "Sango-chan, I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night night..."

"Night night," Kagome hung up the phone and groaned, looking up towards her ceiling. "Ayame-chan," she hissed and reached for her pillow. "Next time I see you, you'll get it!"

* * *

"Morning, Kagome—Eh?!" Allen pointed a finger accusingly. "What happened?"

Kagome heaved a sigh and shut the door. Camera in hand, she was recording Allen's reaction to her new look. "Honestly, Allen-kun, I just had my eyebrows waxed and hair trimmed." She decided to leave out a few other parts she felt Allen didn't need to know.

Allen merely continued to gape. "It's a big change for me," he uttered. Today, Kagome sported a pair of black track sweats with a matching jacket. She had on white tennis shoes and a white shirt underneath her jacket. Her hair wasn't tied, and Allen could see that several inches had been chopped off, and her bangs were trimmed.

"Can you hold this for a second?" She handed him the camera and reached for the hair tie. Allen's eyebrows rose nearly touching his hairline as he filmed her tying her hair into the usual bun. However, when seeing Kagome reaching for hairpins and slicking back her bangs, he blinked, stumped.

"Kagome-chan, why are you doing that?"

She eyed him. "Because I hate the length of these bangs now, and until they've grown out, I'm going to keep them pinned back."

"Like that'll work with Ayame-chan," Allen retorted.

She sighed. "You're right." Ayame was adamant that Kagome keep her hair down. She despised the bun's Kagome wore, and whenever in her presence always made a hassle about it.

_Luckily, Ayame-chan doesn't attend our school. _

Kagome grinned and took back the camera. "Allen-kun, you can drive to school now."

Allen rolled his eyes and pulled away from the curb. "So, how was your day with Daisya-kun?" Kagome inquired politely. "Sorry about missing it by the way. I never expected Sango-chan to show up at my house like that."

"It's fine." Allen waved a hand in protest. "We just spent the day at the park. Daisya is way too obsessed with soccer anyway."

"No wonder he and Sango-chan get along so well." She snorted and looked out the window. Daisya Barry was another one of their close friends. A trickster and soccer fanatic, Daisya lived and breathed soccer. He was an active member on the school team, and always made sure to be home on time to watch the games on television. He was a fun person to be around… though sometimes, his teasing and tricking ways got out of hand.

"Did Daisya-kun try to pull any stunts?" Kagome smiled wryly. Allen was Daisya's favourite person to pull practical jokes on.

Allen frowned as they neared the school parking lot. "He did. But I'll make sure to get him back." Allen's grin turned dark. "Maybe we'll play some poker." Just at seeing that smile, Kagome shut off the video camera and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Allen-kun, that isn't a good idea." She hated Allen's black side. It freaked her out immensely. He developed this 'dark side' when he turned thirteen and turned to cheating at card games as a way to earn extra money to pay off his uncle's ever rising debts.

Allen breathed in through his mouth. "I guess you're right." She smiled and Allen laughed hotly. "There's no reason why we can't play for fun though."

Kagome grimaced. "I'll see you in class." Then she walked away.

* * *

Lavi stood across from Kagome's locker and waited for her to enter from the southern doors. When seeing the girl pass others in the hallway, he waited for her to unlock the padlock and reach inside before making his move.

Ever since Friday's party, Lavi was trying to think of a way to attract her attention. Through the brief moments he saw her in class or hanging out with her only friend, Lavi deduced the girl was somewhat of a loner. She rarely spoke unless asked a question or that Allen kid came up and talked to her. She always had her head buried in a book or had music blaring in her ears. Lavi didn't have the slightest clue of what she enjoyed as hobbies or did outside of school.

_It's all because of this dumb bet that I'm here in the first place… stupid Houshi._

"Hey!" Lavi leaned against the nearest locker and smiled confidently. Kagome stopped rummaging for what appeared to be a textbook, and poked her head out, confused. Lavi watched her, his grin widening.

"Morning, Higurashi!" He greeted happily.

"Hello? Do you, um, need something?" She looked puzzled. Lavi couldn't blame her. After all, this was their longest conversation.

Lavi clicked his tongue. "I was wondering if you'd want to spend time together." She stared at him as though he had three heads. Lavi laughed nervously. "Higurashi, you seem like a… nice person, and I thought that maybe we could get to know each other better."

Kagome's perfectly shaped brow rose. With her bangs slicked back, Lavi had the prime opportunity to see her face clearly for the first time.

_She's actually somewhat cute_, he realized.

"No thanks, Bookman." Kagome answered and shut her locker with a bang. "I'm not interested."

Lavi watched her walk away, his mouth dropping. No girl had ever refused the chance to spend time with him. "What the fuck?" He whispered, stunned. Watching Kagome disappear into the crowds, Lavi continued to walk her retreat until she turned down the hallway and was out of sight.

His mouth continued to hang open. _She said no… She said no to me, Lavi Bookman_. His single emerald eye twinkled. _This'll be more fun than I had originally anticipated. _He started to smile. _Kagome Higurashi, you'd better watch out because you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Kagome; now that she's refused Lavi's offer, he won't leave her alone. Can anyone smell the trouble? I know I can. Thank you for the lovely reviews and feedback. I was so happy by how so many of you responded so quickly, and hope that this extra chapter will be enough to satisfy you for a little while longer. Because I'm in the writing mood again, be sure to expect another chapter soon. I'm having fun writing the story since we've gotten to the beginning of what will be the fun part to write. I still feel bad for Kagome though, Lavi won't be leaving her alone any time soon. If you have any specific interactions you'd like to see Lavi do in the future (EX. Show up at her house uninvited, maybe follow her home or something like that) feel free to suggest it. After all, this is Lavi, and he is known for his eccentric behaviour.

Thank you for reading,

-TFSA

P.S. Out of curiosity sake, do you like my writing style? Would you prefer if I added more/less detail or left it as it is? Besides you readers, I don't have other people read my work. I'm curious if people like the style of writing I use. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm only asking because I'm curious. :3


	5. Annoying Dispositions

**The Bet**

**Chapter Four: Annoying Dispositions**

* * *

Once first period ended, Kagome and Allen parted ways promising to each other outside for lunch at their regular spot. Kagome walked down the hall, her books tucked under arms and her earphones blasting music in her ears. She was listening to various songs, trying to determine what she should dance to next. After posting the question online the previous night, many people suggested different songs ranging from rock to _Vocaloid_ song covers.

_I'm leaning towards a Miku song_. She tapped her foot to the song's beat as she took her seat in English class. The teacher, Ms. Nine, had yet to arrive, so many students were dispersed throughout the room talking and gossiping.

Kagome took the time to remove her iPhone from her pocket and select another song. The opening lyrics to the song began before someone poked her shoulder. Kagome blinked and removed an earphone. "Um, yes?" she turned to the side and saw Lavi Bookman sitting in the empty seat beside her. "Bookman, is there something you need?" Kagome also noticed his textbooks and bag were placed on the desk beside hers. Her eyes widened and she cursed in her native tongue.

_Is he seriously going to sit next to me?!_

Lavi flashed a charming grin. "Yo! Higurashi!"

She cleared her throat. "Bookman… how, err, nice to see you again."

Lavi pouted. "Don't be that way."

"Huh?" Kagome had no idea what the redhead was talking about. Better yet, she had no idea why he had suddenly decided to talk to her.

"Higurashi, you need to learn to loosen up! There's no reason to speak with such formalities." She watched him lean back in the chair, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hmm…" she pursed her lips together. "How would you like me to speak then, Bookman?"

His sole eye glittered. "I would like you to address me as Lavi-kun!"

Her mouth opened. "Bookman, I hardly know you; why should I—better yet, how do you know about honorifics?!"

His grin widened. "Yuu-chan is Japanese. I thought you'd know that?"

Yuu-chan? Was he talking about his friend Yuu Kanda? Whatever. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Bookman, I barely know you. I can't address someone so openly unless I know them better." Lavi frowned and Kagome turned her attention back to the electronic device. However, as she was busy texting Allen she failed to notice Lavi moving closer until he snatched the phone right from her hands.

"Hey!" She snarled, "Give that back!"

Lavi grinned and answered. "Nope, its mine now!"

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Bookman, you heartless fiend! Give me my phone back this instant!" Lavi leaned back as Kagome leaned forward in an attempt to retrieve her phone. The redhead's smile continued to grow as he dangled and waved the phone in front of her face.

"You'll need to try harder if you want to get this back!" He taunted joyfully.

Steam escaped from her ears. "Bookman!" she roared and leapt forward, tackling him to the ground. Everyone in class stopped talking and directed their attention towards the duo that was busy 'fighting' on the ground. From the way it appeared, it seemed like Kagome was straddling Lavi as she sat on top on his back.

Lavi whined, but kept a hard grip on the phone. "I'll only give it back if you promise to start calling me Lavi-kun!"

"Never!" she screamed, thrusting forward. "You're an idiot for stealing it in the first place!"

"What is going on in here?!"

Lavi, Kagome and everyone else looked towards the door to see an agitated Ms. Nine standing in the doorway. Hands on her hips, she eyed Kagome and Lavi in disdain before making her way towards them. Kagome turned bright red and got to her feet; Lavi mirrored her actions but dusted himself off.

Ms. Nine surveyed them both, "Higurashi Bookman, outside this instant!"

"Aye, aye, Ms. Nine," Lavi offered a salute and marched towards the door. Kagome glowered before following behind him, noticing how he 'casually' slipped her phone in his back pocket.

_That baka!_ She hissed.

* * *

Allen could tell someone was up the minute Kagome sat down. Lunch untouched and arms crossed, he debated whether or not he should inquire about what had transpired to make the girl as mad as she appeared.

_If I ask, she'll yell at me. If I don't ask, she'll still yell._ Whenever mad, Kagome always yelled at the first person who came near her. Even if the person only wanted to make her feel better, she'd still yell and give them hell. Allen cringed. He'd been on the other end of that rope all too many times, and wasn't in any mood to experience another ear ringing, hair rising painful sensation.

_But she's still my friend, and I should try… at least._

Allen sighed. "Kagome-chan, what's—"

"**Kago-chan!" **

"Eh?!" Allen watched, dumbstruck, as Lavi Bookman, the most popular boy in the junior class, jogged towards them. He waved and smiled, holding what appeared to be a green iPhone. Allen squinted and thought the iPhone looked strangely familiar. Then it hit him: that was Kagome's phone.

_What?!_ His jaw dropped. What was Lavi doing with Kagome's phone?

"Kago-chan!" Allen observed Lavi sit down next to Kagome and hold the phone inches away from her face. "You still want this back, no?" He taunted playfully, waving it around.

Kagome scowled and tried to reach for the item. "Bookman, give it back!"

Lavi clicked his tongue and pocketed the valuable. "I told you I'd only give it back on two conditions."

_What conditions?!_ Allen thought, worried. _And since when is Bookman talking to Kagome-chan? Just yesterday, he didn't even know she existed. Now he's acting like they're best friends!_

Kagome emitted a growl. "Before, there was only one condition!"

Lavi laughed and grinned. "I changed my mind." He scooted closer towards her. Allen's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Kagome hissed with displeasure upon feeling the red head wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Kago-chan, I'll give you back your phone on two conditions. Firstly, you no longer address me by surname but by my given name." He held up one finger, another slowly rising. "Second, I want to give you a ride home from school today!"

…

…

…

"**YOU MORON!"** screamed Kagome as she pushed Lavi to the ground. Lavi emitted a dreadful groan as his body collided with the dried mud and grass. Kagome ignored his protests and shouts, instead using that time to retrieve her phone from his back pocket. Meanwhile, Allen continued to watch the scene unravel before him, more than perplexed.

He titled his head to the side. _Huh?_

Lavi whined and sat up, "Kago-chan that hurt!" Within an instant, he was back at her side. "Hey! You just can't steal stuff from people's back pockets!" He thrust his hand forward. "Return the item!"

Her jaw dropped, "You idiot! You're the one who stole the phone from me in the first place!"

"But I was going to give it back!" He rebutted.

She looked away, "After you wanted me to give into your senseless demands."

His eyes widened. "Kago-chan, they're not 'senseless demands'!" He used air quotes in an attempt to copy her. "I want to be friends, and the only way we'll become friends is by spending time together!" Extending his arms, he leaned forward and tackled her to the ground preventing her from moving. "Kago-chan, return the phone and I'll get up!"

She shook her head, "Never you dimwit!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm no dimwit!"

She scoffed. "You could've fooled me."

His jaw dropped, "KAGO-CHAN!" His voice rose by several octets causing Allen and Kagome to grimace. Allen even covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to reduce the whines.

Kagome watched Allen for a moment before looking towards Lavi. He still laid top on her, thrashing his limbs while shouting utter nonsense. A shiver ran down her spine_. I'm seriously going to regret this_, she realized with a shudder.

"L-Lavi-kun, please get off me. If y-you do… I-I'll let you give me a ride home."

…

…

…

"What!" Allen shouted indignantly.

"Yay!" Lavi's grip around her waist tightened, much to her chagrin. He murmured into her backside. "Kago-chan, I promise you won't regret this!"

She rolled her eyes. "Just get off me Book—Lavi-kun." Lavi complied with her actions and stood up. Heaving a sigh, Kagome sat up and attempted to dust herself off. Lavi watched her impatiently and surprisingly helped her to her feet.

"See you after school, Kago-chan! I'll meet you outside your last class." He laughed joyfully and quickly leaned over to kiss her cheek before making a dash for the nearest door.

Kagome and Allen's mouths hung open as the red head waved from the door before disappearing from sight.

…

…

…

Allen was the first to speak. "Um, Kagome-chan… what just happened?"

Pressing her hands to her cheeks, she sighed. "Allen-kun, I honestly have no clue."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the newest chapter. Lavi might seem a bit OOC, but remember the read head does normally act… well, to put it best, he always acts crazy and does weird things. But it works for the red head. XD

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be posted up tonight.

-TFSA

(August 23, 2013)


	6. Lavi, Go Home!

**The Bet**

**Chapter Five: Lavi, Go home!**

* * *

The remaining hours passed by too quickly for Kagome's liking, and the homework she had to complete seemed like nothing in comparison to what she had yet to endure; her ride home with Lavi Bookman. Throughout the entire duration of her last class, her stomach had been in the process of attempting to emulate cartwheels and various knots. On more than one occasion, she felt like barfing, and had to ask permission to leave the classroom for a minute to catch her breath.

_It's not like I'm nervous about going home with him_, she thought as she began to put her stuff away. Just minutes ago, the bell had rung, and already more than half of the student body had dashed out of the room leaving only Kagome and few students at their seats.

_I'm still confused by his earlier actions_. It still made no sense. Why would Lavi Bookman want to spend time with her? Just last week, he hadn't acknowledged her existence, and now he was teasing and tormenting her senselessly. _Did someone spike his food or something?_

Kagome, however, no longer had the time to think because Lavi emerged from the hallway, calling her name. "Kago-chan, are you ready?" He walked into the class and stood off to the side, ignoring the lust and awe filled looks the remaining students directed his way.

Kagome sighed and stuffed her remaining items inside her bag. "As ready as I'll ever be," she grumbled and stalked out of the room. Lavi grinned and followed behind, his arms crossed behind his head. The two walked in silence towards the parking lot. Kagome exhaled in relief, thankful that most cars in the parking lot were gone. Apparently, most students decided to leave early today—for that, she was grateful.

_I didn't want a scene to erupt because of this._ She already knew once she had accepted his offer there would have been some sort of consequence. Besides the major horrid factor—Lavi knowing where she lives—she also knew that some of the other 'popular' students would not be pleased upon seeing her interact with Lavi.

_High school really is a social hierarchy,_ she realized coldly. _Bookman and I live on opposite ends of that 'supposed spectrum', and that is how it's supposed to remain. So why is he bothering to overstep such boundaries? _She gazed down and observed her features. _Surely, it's not because of my appearance. I've seen the kinds of girls Bookman likes, and I know I'm nowhere near their standard—not that I'd want to be one, anyway._

In Kagome's eyes, the kinds of girls Bookman lusted and dated were no better than the common household fruit fly. They sported far too much makeup, dressed in excessively provocative clothing, and had the personality of a split peanut.

_I don't understand why guys like girls like that, anyway._

"Kago-chan, want to get in the car?" Snapped out of her daze, Kagome noticed that Lavi had unlocked the vehicle's doors, and had even opened the front passenger door for her.

Embarrassed, she mumbled a soft thanks and slid inside, ignoring Lavi's chuckles as he shut the door. Hastily she buckled her seatbelt and adjusted her bag to fit comfortably in her lap. Seconds after, Lavi entered the driver's section of the car and shut the door behind him. Kagome watched him buckle his seatbelt and start the car before directing his attention towards her.

"So, ya ready to head off?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Kagome offered a meek smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Lavi arched a brow. "That's the second time you've said that," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

Kagome exhaled. "Excuse me for speaking the truth."

Lavi shifted the car into drive and exited from the parking lot. "I'm only pointing out the truth, Kago-chan. No need to get so defensive." He stopped at the stop sign, "Which way?"

"Turn left," she whispered.

"Aye, aye!" he laughed.

When reaching the next intersection, Kagome instructed him to turn right at the second stoplight. Lavi followed her directions and asked her a question when they stopped behind several other cars. "Kago-chan, tell me a bit about yourself."

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of her head. "Why do you want to know about my personal life?"

Lavi shrugged. "I'm curious. Enlighten me."

_Enlighten my foot_. She bit her tongue and sucked a breath. "I live with my Mom, Grandfather and younger brother Souta on a shrine not too far from here."

"A shrine?" repeated Lavi, interested.

"Yeah," she explained. "Back in Japan, my mother and grandfather owned and resided on the actual family shrine, Sunset Shrine. The shrine is still owned by my grandfather but after I was born, they decided to allow my godmother Kaede to tend to the grounds while they immigrated here to the United States. Turn right."

Lavi clicked his tongue. "Any particular reason for why they came to the United States?"

Kagome looked away. "My mother fell in love with my father. He, too, was Japanese, but lived in the United States. He was in Japan for a three month business conference and the two met and fell in love."

"I see now." Lavi grinned. "Your mother came here to be with your father."

"Precisely."

"But you spoke of your father in past tense," Lavi noted, turning down a street. "Does that lead me to assume that he's no longer working in that unspecific field you failed to mention, or it is something else?"

Kagome looked away. "My father passed away eight years ago."

Lavi almost slammed on the breaks. The few cars behind him honked their honks before swerving around his car and taking off ahead of him. "Kagome-chan, I'm sorry." He pulled to the side of the street and shut off the car. Leaning over, he placed a hand on her knee.

"It's fine." She removed his hand from her knee. "It happened when I was nine, I'm seventeen now and it doesn't bother me any longer."

"It still hurts though, losing a loved one." Lavi rebutted, fiddling with his hands. "Even with the passing of time, there will always be that feeling of pain in the heart. Try as hard as you would like to move on, a part of you will always long and hope for your father to return." Kagome kept quiet. Knowing he'd hit a nerve, Lavi reached for her hand and offered it a tight squeeze. "Kago-chan, I'm sure your Dad was an amazing person. After all, because of him you're here now."

She licked her lips. "Thank you, Lavi."

He grinned and offered her hand another heartfelt squeeze. "No problem, Kago-chan."

* * *

Lavi parked beside several other cars and climbed out, leaving his bag inside. Kagome opened her door and slung her bag over her shoulder, shutting the door. Lavi waited until she neared him before leading him down the small pathway towards an attractive, Asian styled home.

Like any home in the surrounding neighbourhood, the Higurashi's was a modest two-floor structure, painted a calming yellow with various kinds of flora and shrubbery surrounding the front. An attractive walkway consisting of multiple stones led to a brown door that was encased with glass. Finished off with a wooden style covering above the garage, it was obvious that the Higurashi's were well off financially.

Kagome unlocked the front door and slid off her shoes. "Mama, I'm home!" She called, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Welcome home, Kagome-chan." Fumiko greeted with a kind smile, emerging from the kitchen. Fumiko was a woman in her mid-thirties with short black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.

Lavi sucked a breath. _Strike! Her mother is beautiful! _He, however, knew he shouldn't voice his true opinions—he didn't need Kagome to hate him. Although he did drive her home and learned about her past, there was still much about Kagome that Lavi had yet to learn, and breaking out into his usual "Strike!" fetish upon seeing an attractive woman might dampen the situation; even if the woman was Kagome's mother.

"Kagome-chan, who is the boy standing next to you?"

Taking that as the designated cue, Lavi stepped forward, smiling sweetly as he offered her a hand. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lavi Bookman, and I'm a classmate of your daughter." Classmate seemed like the appropriate term to use. They were past the stage of acquaintances but were not yet friends; hence, the term classmates became the most appropriate terminology.

Fumiko shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lavi-san. Feel free to call me Fumiko-san, if you wish."

Lavi grinned. "Thank you, Fumiko-san."

Fumiko smiled and glanced towards her daughter. "Kagome-chan, you never mentioned you had such a polite and handsome classmate. Is he a good friend of yours?"

"Mama!" she croaked.

Lavi stifled a laugh while Fumiko looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?" Kagome bit the insides of her cheeks and stalked past her mother.

"Lavi-san drove me home. He offered me a lift because Allen-kun… was, um, busy after school." She couldn't tell her mother the real reason Lavi drove her home. It was too embarrassing to recall, and knowing her mother, she would never let Kagome hear the end of it.

"Sis, you're finally home?" Souta poked his head outside the kitchen doorway. When seeing his sister standing in the foyer, he ran. "About time you got home! I've been itching to play."

"Play?" Lavi repeated, curious. What did the kid mean by it?

Souta eyed Lavi. "Who's this?" He jerked a finger in his direction.

Lavi grinned. "Nice to meet you, kid, I'm Lavi. You must be Souta." He bent down and offered a hand.

Hesitantly, Souta reached forward and shook his hand, "Likewise. And yes, my name is Souta."

"Cool." Lavi stood up straight. "I've heard quite a bit about you from, Kagome-chan."

"Kagome-chan?" repeated Souta. Similar to Kagome's actions earlier this morning, Souta, too, looked surprised by the usage of honorifics. "Well, uh, I guess if Sis has told you some stuff about me, I better fill you in on some stuff." He reached for Lavi's hand and led him towards the kitchen. "You want to learn some stuff about Sis?"

"Yes, please." Lavi beamed.

"No! He won't!" Kagome snapped, pushing herself through their entwined hands. "Lavi-san actually needs to be heading home. He told me that he only had enough time to drive me home because he had errands to complete at home." A total lie, but she felt it was the only way to have Lavi leave her home. She didn't like having him here, and wanted him gone.

_Kami… please let this end soon._

"Kagome-chan, that's not true." Lavi whined playfully. "In fact, I have no plans." His sole eye darkened. "With my grandfather away on business, I have the house to myself, which is far too quiet for my liking." He sniffled dramatically. "It will be a while before he comes home, and I don't like spending so much time there alone."

Fumiko smiled reassuringly. "Lavi-san, would you like to have dinner with us?" She reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, offering him a gentle embrace.

Lavi looked her way and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you for the offer."

Fumiko blushed. "You're most welcome, Lavi-san."

Kagome's right eye twitched. "G-Great," she stuttered, her head held low.

_Damn it all!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahh! I promised that I would have this posted up last night! Curses, I broke the promise. *Hides in corner* Anyway, at least I managed to upload the next chapter. I tried my best to incorporate a bit of seriousness into the chapter—Kagome's father—and I hope it turned out okay. In the next chapter, there'll be some Souta and Lavi bonding. Who knows, Lavi may even learn about Kagome's dancing and vlogs. Who would like to see that happen? I know I would.

Also, in case some of you were wondering, Lavi is calling Kagome 'Kagome-chan' rather than 'Kago-chan' because he wants to make a certain impression on her mother. He doesn't want to come off being too forward, even though we know that's not always possible for our favourite red haired rabbit. In the future he will start calling her Kago-chan almost always, but for now, when around her family it will consist of Kagome-chan. And, even if I didn't mention the shrine in this chapter, it is still on the plot of land the Higurashi's own; meaning its in the backyard. Again in the next chapter, I'll talk about it more.

-TFSA

(August 25, 2013)


	7. AN: Please read Story NOT for adoption

Hi everyone,

Yeah, this is probably not what you were expecting. I merely wanted to apologize for the obvious delay in posting new chapters. I would have liked to have gotten at least 1-2 chapters posted by now, but school is literally my entire life right now... too much work and so many readings to catch up on... as I write this, I am still behind in at least 1-2 weeks in readings for some of my courses. I will be aiming to post up a couple of chapters in December, and I can only hope that you all can be patient until then. I will attempt to make the chapters longer than usual to make up for the serious lack of updates. Again guys, I'm sorry, but as we all know real life comes first and fanfictions come second (sadly).

Thank you for reading this message. And don't worry, these stories will NOT be posted up for adoption. I will continue them, even if it takes a while.

-TFSA


End file.
